Hell's princess
by Master's daughter
Summary: 28 years ago a demon and an archangel fell in love. Now their daughter is roaming the country as a hunter. The problem is she doesn't know what or who she is nor the powers that she possess. One day she meets two boys who happen to be in the same line of work. After finishing a case they decide to stick together. But what will happen when Hell's princess finds out the truth?
1. Vamipres and shady motels

Jayla ran down the street as fast as she could. She checked behind her and saw that the vampire was gaining on her. She looked around for anything she could use to hide and spotted a black Chevy Impala park by the curb. She picked up her pace and reached the car within seconds. She tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She jumped into the back seat and slammed the door shut just as the vampire reached her. It slammed up against the door and banged on the window. Jayla tired her best to calm down and control her ragged breathing. She locked the door and scooted over to the other side of the car.

"Who are you!?" a voice asked from the front of the car.

Jayla looked over and saw two men staring at her.

"Does it matter?" she asked. She wasn't quiet sure if they could understand her seeing as her Scottish accent grew a little stronger in these sort of situations.

"You're our car. It matters!" he answered.

"Dean hold on. She's clearly scared. Let me handle this." the other man said. He turned to Jayla.

"Hi, my name is Sam Winchester. This here is my brother Dean. What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Jayla Mccloud." she answered. She brushed her red hair out of her face.

"Do you know what that thing out there is?" Dean asked her.

"Of course I do! It's a vampire." Jayla replied.

"Looks like you're here for the same reason we are then." Dean told her.

"You two are hunters?" she asked.

"Yeah. We came here because of the disappearances." Sam said.

"Maybe we should go talk somewhere else." Jayla said as the vampire banged on the window again.

"Agreed." Dean said.

He started the car, pulled out onto the road, and headed for the motel they had been staying at. In the back seat Jayla straightened her green t shirt and smoothed down her hair. She was fixing her black combat boots when they pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car and looked around.

"This has to be one of the shadiest motels I have ever seen." she commented.

"Hey, it's cheap." Dean said as they walked to the room.

"Yep. Definitely one of the shadiest." Jayla said when she walked into the room.

"So Jayla. Where are you from?" Sam asked before Dean could say anything.

"Originally I'm from Scotland. My family moved to Kansas when I was fifteen." she answered.  
>"Kansas huh?" Dean said. "What city?"<p>

"Lawrence." she said.

"That's kinda funny. We're from Lawrence too." Sam told her.

"Cool. So, do you know how many vamps we're dealing with?" Jayla asked.

"No. We haven't found the nest yet." Dean answered.

"Neither have I. I think I was getting close though." she told him.

Sam offered her a beer and she took it. Dean was sitting on one of the beds while Sam and Jayla took seats at the small table. The trio sat there in silence for a few moments drinking their beers.

"Did you have anything to kill the vampires with?" Dean asked Jayla.

"Yeah, but one of them bit my arm and I dropped it." she replied.

"Which arm?" Sam asked.

"This one." she said, holding up her right arm.

"You sure about that?" Dean said.

Jayla looked at her arm and saw that there was no bite mark at all. She turned her arm and searched for the mark that had been there not two minuets ago.

"It was there when I jumped into your car." she said.

"Maybe Bobby will know something." Sam said.

"Who's Bobby?" Jayla asked.

"A friend of ours. We can go see him once we're done with the case." Dean told her.

"Speaking of which, we should figure out where the nest is and get rid of 'em." Dean said.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Sam said, pulling out his laptop.

"And I will go get something to eat." Jayla said, standing up.

"Hey, grab me something will ya." Dean called after her.

"I'll see what I can find." Jayla said as she closed the door.

She sighed and headed towards the little diner that was down the street from the motel. Suddenly she got the feeling that someone was watching her, so she stopped and looked around. When she determined that no one was there she resumed walking.

**Hello everyone! So I had a Supernatural story up before this one called Who knows what will happen next, but I deleted it because it wasn't very good. Hopefully this one will be better. Anyways, enjoy Vampires and shady motels!**


	2. Backstories and burgers

Dean sat across from Sam at the table and looked over the case files for the second time. He was hoping that maybe there was something in them that would give them a clue as to the location of the vampire nest. He looked up at Sam and then back to his work.

"So what do you think of Jayla?" he asked.

"She's nice. Seems like a good hunter too. Although I am curious about her arm." Sam answered, not looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, I am too. Why don't you do a search for her, see if you can dig anything up." Dean said.

"Dean we just met her. What will she think if she comes back and finds us doing a background check on her?" Sam asked.

"She would probably do the same thing." Dean said, trying to defend himself.

"Fine. I'll see what I can find. But if she finds out I'm saying you made me do it." Sam said and started the background check.

The two brothers sat in silence until it was broken by a knock at the door. Dean got up to answer it.

"I come bearing gifts." Jayla said from the other side. She held up the food she had bought.

"Awesome. I'm starving." Dean said as he let her in.

"I didn't really know what you guys liked so I went off of the vibe I got form you guys." Jayla said, pulling the Styrofoam containers out of the bags.

"A vibe huh? Guess it's time to see if you were right." Dean said.

"For Dean I got a triple bacon cheeseburger with extra fries. And for Sam I got a chicken cranberry salad." she said, handing them their respective containers.

"Looks like you were right. Thanks." Sam said. "What did you get for yourself?"

"I got the toned down version of Dean's burger." she answered.

"This is delicious. I think I'm in Heaven." Dean told her.

"So did you guys manage to find out where the nest is?" she asked.

"No. There's nothing in the files." Dean answered.

"That's alright. I think I found it." she told him.

"You do? Where?" Sam asked.

"I noticed the vamp from earlier walking into an old run down club with a few other people. They looked like vamps too." she replied.

"It would make a good nest." Sam said.

"That's what I thought. Nobody but them goes anywhere near the place." Jayla said.

"We'll go check it out first thing in the morning." Dean said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go get a room. See you guys tomorrow." Jayla said as she stood up. She walked out and headed towards the office.

"So. What did you find out of her?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much. She was adopted and grew up in Scotland. Her parents moved to Lawrence Kansas when she was fifteen. She was valid Victorian at her high school and graduated top of her class in college. She's clean." Sam answered.

"Good to know." Dean said.

"Well, her brother's pretty much the complete opposite." Sam told him.

"Do tell." Dean said.

"He dropped out of high school a few months after they moved and has a pretty long criminal record. He's currently in prison." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Triple homicide." Sam answered.

"Dang." Dean commented.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"You gotta admitt though, she's kinda hot." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam simply shrugged and closed his laptop.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Sam said. With that he went over to one of the beds and flopped on it. Dean turned off the light and did the same thing.

**Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you to Little Black Dragon and for following. It awesome to see that the story only has two chapters and is already pretty popular. Enjoy and have a wonderful time with your families. :)**


	3. Finishing the mission (with a twist)

Jayla sat in her motel room and looked through the info she had dug up on the old club in town. It had shut down about ten years ago due to the fact that it was falling apart. The owners didn't have the money to fix it up so they just left it. She sighed and put the papers down on the bed. She was about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door. Jayla groaned a little and opened it.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi. Did you need something?" Jayla asked.

"I was just wondering what you found out about the vampire nest." he answered.

"The building shut down about ten years ago. Nobody's gone near since." she told him.

"Okay, thanks. Night." Dean said as he walked away.

"Night." Jayla called after him. She closed the door and went to take what she felt was a long overdue shower.

The next day Dean, Sam, and Jayla got geared up and headed for the club. They had to hide when a vampire peeked from the door.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Jayla asked.

"We go in and give 'em hell." Dean replied.

"That's not a good plan." Jayla said.

"It's worked before." Sam said.

"There are three entrances we can use. The front door, the back door, and the window on the second floor. Sam, you take the back door. Dean you take the front. I'll take the window. We can meet by the back door once we've cleared all the vamps." she told them.

Dean and Sam looked at her and then at each other.

"It's a good plan." Sam said.

"Alright fine. Let's go." Dean said.

They all stood up and went to their respective entrances. Jayla used some crates to reach edge of the balcony on the second floor. She picked the lock on the window and slipped inside, brandishing her machete. She searched the room and left when she didn't find anything. As she walked down the hall the vampire from earlier jumped out at her from another room. He managed to pin her on the ground and bit down hard on her shoulder. Suddenly he pulled away.

"What are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"You don't taste human." he told her.

"I don't particularly care." she said and used most of her strength to flip him over and cut his head off. Jayla stood up and searched the rest of the rooms for vampires. She found about five more and killed them all. After deciding that there weren't anymore she went downstairs. When she reached the bottom she saw that Dean and Sam had killed the rest of them.

"How many were upstairs?" Sam asked.

"About five." she answered. She decided not to tell them what the vamp had said.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, it's just a bite. I'll be fine." Jayla answered as they walked out the back door.

"Hey Sam. Did you call Bobby yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he said its okay." Sam answered.

"Said what's okay?" Jayla questioned.

"We figured that he could help you figure out why what happened with your arm happened, but there's another job we need to take care of so we asked Bobby if you could stay with him." Dean replied.

"That way we can come back and not have to go looking for you after we're done." Sam added.

"I have mixed feeling about this plan." Jayla said, getting into the car.

"We need to get going as soon as possible so make sure you have your stuff ready." Dean told her when they reached the motel.

"Oi! Don't think that because I helped you today you can order me around. I could've left you to handle those vampires on your own. I'm only going along with this plan because I want to know why a three inch deep bite mark healed in less than two minuets." Jayla said, raising her voice.

"Alright just calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Dean said.

Jayla calmed down a little and then went into her room to get her gear packed up. She was trying to keep busy because every time there was a lull she could hear what the vampire had said.

_Why did he say that? What did he mean by it? More importantly is it true?_


	4. Arriving at Bobby's

Chapter 3

Jayla felt a small bit of relief when the pulled into the scrap yard. They had been driving for what seemed like forever. Being stuck in a car with two men who listened to nothing but AC/DC and Led Zeppelin was not as fun as it sounded. As they stepped out of the car a man came out of the house. He was scruffy looking and was wearing a worn baseball cap. He had red hair just like hers as well.

"Hey Bobby. How's it going?" Dean asked the man as he hugged him.

"As good as this life can get." he answered. "Who's your friend here?"

"Jayla Mccloud, nice to meet you." she introduced her self.

"Bobby Singer. These boys have told me quiet a bit about you." he said.

"Have they now? Hopefully nothing too bad." she said with a smile.

"I'm sure it's not. Why don't you three come inside and get some lunch." Bobby suggested.

They all went in the house and put down their bags. Bobby went in the kitchen and started getting lunch ready. Jayla followed him in and looked around.

"Want any help?" she asked.

"Sure. Can you grab a few condiments from the fridge for me?" he told her.

Jayla nodded and went to the fridge. She didn't really know what he wanted so she guessed.

"So Dean told me about your arm. Any ideas about it?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. It's never really happened before." she answered as she put what she grabbed on the counter.

"Maybe we can figure something out." he said and handed her a knife and some tomatoes.

"Hopefully. To be honest it kind of scares me." she said.

"It would scare me too. Looks like it happened again." he said, looking at her shoulder.

Jayla stopped slicing and looked. He was right. If it wasn't for the blood no one would be able to tell she had been bit.

"I'm not sure if this is cool." she said.

"Not sure if what's cool?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"My shoulder's healed." she answered.

Sam walked over and checked it out. Dean joined him a few second later.

"This is really weird." Dean said.

"You're telling me!" Jayla said.  
>"Grab a burger boys. You might as well help us find something while you're here." Bobby said.<p>

Everybody grabbed their food and a book and started reading. About half an hour went by like this. No one talked at all. Finally they all finished their books.

"Well I didn't find anything. What about you guys?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Jayla replied. Sam and Bobby nodded.

"Sammy and I should get going. We'll see you guys in a few days." Dean said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Good luck with all this." Sam told them.

"Be careful you two." Bobby called after them. Jayla simply waved.

After the boys had gone Jayla and Bobby settled in and started reading.

"Hey Bobby can I tell you something?" Jayla asked after a few minuets.

"Of course." Bobby replied.

"When I was in the vampire nest the one that bit me said something that keeps eating at me." she paused for a moment as she remembered it.

"What was it?" Bobby asked.

"He said I didn't taste human."


	5. A run in with death

"It said you didn't taste human? What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked. In all his years of hunting he had never heard of something like this.

"I don't know what it's supposed to mean. He could have just been saying it to mess with me." Jayla answered. She sat down in a chair and grabbed a book. "Might as well see what we can find."

"To be honest I'm not sure if we'll be able to find anything. I've never heard of this before." Bobby said.

"If we find something similar to what's happening I'll take it." Jayla told him.

Bobby shrugged and started reading. The two sat like this for what felt like hours, and when Bobby looked at the clock he saw that it was already six thirty. He put his book down and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. After a few minuets Jayla followed him in and helped. The next two days went on like this. Jayla would help Bobby get the food and they would talk while they ate. Then they each picked up a book and started reading. Jayla was half way through a book when a knock at the door startled her.

"I'll get it." she said as she stood up. She walked over to the door and found Sam and Dean on the other side. "It's about time you two got here. We could use some help."

"So could we." Dean told her.

"You can tell us about it inside." she said.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked as they walked in.

"Pretty good. We ended up going back home." Dean answered.

"Really?" Jayla asked. "Why?"

"Sam kept having these visions of somebody being trapped in there." he said.

"That so? Looks like Jayla isn't the only one that has something weird goin' on." Bobby said.

"Did you manage to save her?" Jayla asked.

"Yeah. Her and her kids." Sam replied.

"That's good. What did you two need help with?" she questioned. She figured it would be Sam, but she wasn't quite sure.

"We found another case. Thought you might want to come along." Dean told her.

Jayla looked over at Bobby. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't need any help before she gave an answer. She hadn't been here for long, but he had grown on her a little bit. He gave her a small nod.

"Sure. I could use some fresh air." she said.

"Alright, we better get going then. See ya Bobby." Dean said.

Jayla went and got her things and then they left.

"So what's the case?" she asked.

"A cop shot his wife and then killed himself." Sam answered.

"Doesn't sound like much." she said.

"If it isn't we can always go back to Bobby's" Dean said as he turned on some music. Highway to hell by AC/DC blasted through the speakers.

"I know how to play this." Jayla commented.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I have an electric back home that I use. I know how to play most of their songs." she answered.

"You just got five times cooler." Dean said.

"Good to know." she said.

Most of the drive was spent in silence except for the music. When they got to the motel Jayla followed Dean into the office. The man behind the counter looked up and his eyes immediately went to Jayla. Dean noticed the look of mild disgust on her face and couldn't help but smile a little.

"What can I do for ya pretty lady?" the man asked, completely ignoring Dean.

"I need two rooms please." she answered.

"Two huh? You two having a little spat?" he asked.

"No we're not. I just need two rooms." she told him. She was already pretty tired and her patience was wearing thin.

"Alrighty then. Any preferences?" he asked, turning to the computer.

"No." Jayla told him.

"You'll be in rooms 56 and 57." he said as he handed her the keys. "And you just let me know if you need any company."

That was the last straw for Jayla. She gave Dean the keys and then grabbed the man by his shirt collar, glaring at him. If looks could kill he would've been ashes by now.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I am not interested in anything you're thinking of, and if you say anything like that to me again I will rip your tongue out through your throat. Are we clear?" she said, her Scottish accent becoming stronger.

"Yes, perfectly clear. Enjoy your stay." he said, his voice going an octave higher.

"Good." Jayla said as she let go of his shirt. She turned around and walked out without a word. Dean followed.

"What happened in there?" Sam asked.

"What happened is that I am very tired and have very little patience." Jayla answered.

"You should have been there man. It was actually pretty awesome." Dean said.

"What room do you want Jayla?" Dean asked.

"I'll take 57." she answered.

Dean tossed her the key as she got in the car.

"The guy looks like he had a run in with death." Sam commented as he looked in the office.

"For him that's exactly what happened."


	6. The Roosevelt Asylum

Jayla was half awake and having a weird dream about socks when a knock at the door disrupted it and woke her up the rest of the way. She moaned, rubbed her eyes, and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Dean standing on the other side.

"I come bearing gifts." he said, holding up a cup of coffee.

"Bless you Dean Winchester." Jayla said as she took it and let him in the room.

"First time I've heard something like that." he told her with a smile.

"So do we have a plan?" she asked.

"Well Sam and I talked to the victim's partner last night. According to him the guy seemed pretty normal before it happened." Dean answered.

"They always do." she said.

"We also found out that they visited the local asylum that night. We're headed over there now, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get some different clothes on." Jayla answered.

She put her coffee down on the dresser, grabbed her favorite outfit from her bag, and headed into the bathroom. Dean looked around the room while he waited. About five minuets later Jayla came out in black jeans, a dark blue tank top with a light brown leather jacket, and her usual combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves. Her knife was strapped to her right thigh, and her long red hair was tied back in a pony tail with a small braided piece hanging out. Dean couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to an asylum?" Jayla asked in a joking manner.

Dean shook his head a little. "Yeah, let's go."

The two headed out the door and met Sam at the car. They all got in and headed to the asylum. Jayla did a mental assessment of the place and decided that it could be worse. Sam climbed the fence first and then helped Jayla get down even though she insisted he didn't need to. Dean hopped over last and the trio headed into the building.

"I've only been in here two minuets and I already don't like this place." Jayla said quietly as they walked down the dimly lit halls.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said. He was holding up a video camera that had the night vision on. Little white orbs danced across the screen.

"So Hailey Joel, you pickin up any vibes?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam looked over at him and then back to the camera. They continued walking until they reached the South Wing.

"I wonder why they chained the door." Jayla said as she inspected the rusty chains on the ground.

"Maybe to keep people out?" Sam suggested.

"Or to keep something in." Dean said, opening the door.

Jayla walked through the door and looked around. This part of the asylum was definitely worse off than the rest of it. They checked out a few rooms to no avail and then they stumbled across what seemed to be a laboratory. The room was about as well lit as the rest of the place, but what made it creepier were the electric chairs, operating tables, and surgical tools.

"Dang. Electroshock, lobotomies. These people did some pretty messed up stuff." Dean said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jayla agreed. She picked up a beheaded baby doll from one of the tables. "I'm somewhat curious as to the story behind this."

"That's the creepiest thing I've seen all day." Sam said.

Jayla nodded and put it back. "So any ideas yet?"

"Not really." Dean muttered.

Sam stopped and picked something up off the ground.

"What is it?" Jayla asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's a clue." he answered.

"Doctor Ellicott, huh? We should check that out." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said and put it down.

"So are we leaving then?" Jayla questioned.

"I'd say so. Not a lot else around here." Dean replied.

Jayla put down a scalpel she had been looking at and followed them out.


	7. Sammy's in trouble!

"What did you two find out?" Jayla asked as they stood outside the asylum. It was the same as before only this time it was almost midnight.

When they had left the asylum earlier that day Sam and Dean went to talk to Doctor Ellicott's son about what happened there. Jayla walked around town and asked anybody that would stop to see what she could find out. They had taken so long that they just met up at the asylum again that night.

"Turns out that there was a riot in the south wing a few years back. That's why it looked so bad." Sam answered.

"That's pretty much what I found out. A lot of the bodies weren't found. Some people said it was because the patients that survived ate them." Jayla said.

"Wouldn't put it past them." Dean said.

They all climbed over the fence and headed inside. Instead of exploring they headed straight for the south wing. Jayla made sure her shotgun was fully loaded and ready to go. She scanned the hallway with her flashlight, her senses working overtime. Dean noticed and smiled a little.

"Nervous?" he asked jokingly.

"No. Trust me this place is nothing compared to the castle I worked back in Scotland." Jayla replied.

"That so? What happened there?" Sam questioned.

"There weren't a lot of ghosts but they were nasty ones. They killed at least seven people." Jayla said.

"Dang." Dean commented.

"Well they were Scottish ghosts." Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jayla asked stopping and turning to face him.

"Nothing." he said.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go find whatever's killing people and get rid of it." she said and started walking again.

"Just out of curiosity how exactly did the ghost kill seven people?" Dean asked.

"Well the ghost themselves didn't actually kill the people. They just made one person go super crazy and brutally murder the other six. We never found all the pieces." Jayla told him.

"Wow. Hopefully that's not the case here." Sam said.

"Unless the ghost we're looking for was murdered in six different ways I doubt it will be. Although the cases do sound similar." she said.

Suddenly Dean stopped in front of a room. He went inside and started looking around. Jayla and Sam followed him in. They pulled back an old bed and found a young girl huddled in the corner. Jayla put her shotgun down and crouched down next to her.

"Hi. My name's Jayla, what's yours?" she asked.

The girl looked up at her. "K-Kat." she answered quietly.

"Well Kat we're here to help you okay." Jayla said.

"Okay." Kat said.

"Is anyone else here?" Dean asked.

"My boyfriend." Kat replied.

"Alright. We'll find him don't worry." Jayla said, trying her best to reassure her. She stood up and held out her hand for Kat. She took her out of the room and Dean and Sam followed.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean said.

"No! I'm leaving here without my boyfriend." Kat told him.

Jayla looked at Dean in a way that said to let her stick around. Dean sighed and gave in.

"Okay you can stay. But you have to do exactly what we say." he said.

Kat nodded. The little group went deeper into the asylum, listening for any sign of Kat's boyfriend. They spent about two hours like this. Finally Dean found him passed out in one of the patient's rooms. Jayla pulled Dean aside.

"I was thinking we should split up. That way we can get those two out of here and figure out what's been going on." she told him.

"Good idea. We can check this place out some more and Sam can take them to the entrance." Dean said.

The two went back to the others and told them the plan. Sam agreed and they parted ways. Dean and Jayla walked silence for a time. They would occasionally look over at each other but that was about it. Finally Jayla broke the silence.

"So how come there's all this stuff of your dad's but no dad?" she asked.

"How did you know that stuff belongs to our dad?" Dean said.

"I didn't. I do now though." she answered with a smirk.

"You are incredibly sneaky." he told her.

"I try. You gonna answer my question?" she said.

"Sure. Our dad is the one that got us into this life. We were practically raised in it. Then Sammy left for college and a couple years after that our dad disappeared. I went to get Sam and that brings us to the present." Dean replied.

"Sounds fun." Jayla said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It was. Now finding our dad is the only thing on Sam's mind." Dean said.

"That's understandable. Also, this room looks like it's worth checking out." she said, walking into a small room. It was messy like all the others but instead of beds and curtains there were filing cabinets and papers.

They walked in and looked around. After a few minuets Dean surfaced with what looked like an old journal.

"Yahtzee!" he said.

Jayla walked over and read it over his shoulder. The journal was Doctor Ellicott's and it talked about the secret experiments he had performed on the patients.

"This is horrible. I can't even imagine what going through that must have been like." Jayla whispered.

"We should go find Sam, make sure everything is okay." Dean said, closing the book.

They left the room and headed towards where they figured Sam would be. Just as they were about to round the corner a gun shot went off and blew away half the wall. Dean shoved Jayla back as it happened.

"What was that?!" he yelled.

"Sorry. Sam said to shoot anything that moves." Kat answered.

"Wait, where is Sam?" Jayla asked as they walked around the corner.

"You guys called him and said to go down to the boiler room." Kat said.

Jayla and Dean looked at each other and instantly knew what was happening.

"We gotta get down there!"


	8. Scottish people are always angry

Jayla and Dean ran as fast as they could down to the basement. When they reached the boiler room Dean practically broke the door trying to open it. They rushed in and found Sam standing there, as if he was waiting for them.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine." Sam answered.

"Good. Let's get going then." Dean told him.

"You know, I'm really tired of you always giving me orders." Sam said.

"What?" Dean said.

"You heard me. You're constantly telling me what to do. Who gave you the right?" he replied.

"Dean I'm pretty sure I know what's going on here." Jayla said.

"Oh you do? Please enlighten my brother." Sam told her.

Jayla ignored Sam and continued. "Remember what we found out about Ellicott? He was using electro shock therapy on the patients. Unfortunately that made them extremely angry. Ellicott's body was never found after the riot. His ghost is still performing those experiments. He did it to Sam."

"That actually explains a lot." Dean said.

"Thank you for the history lesson Jayla, but I need to talk with my brother." Sam said. He pulled out his shotgun and blasted Jayla in the chest. She flew through the door and skidded to the other side of the hall.

"Sam what the hell!?" Dean yelled.

"Your turn." Sam told him as he shot him as well. Dean went flying through makeshift door that had been hiding Doctor Ellicott's lab.

Jayla groaned and did her best to stand up. She brushed the salt and dirt off her clothes looked around for something to use. She found a pipe and picked it up. When she walked into the lab she found Sam hovering over Dean and pointing a pistol at his head. Jayla swung the pipe as hard as she could and hit Sam square in the head. He collapsed onto Dean who pushed him onto the floor.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Definitely going to have a few bruises though." she answered.

"Good to hear. Any idea where Ellicott is?" he said.

"Nope, but I'm fairly certain he's somewhere in here." she told him.

"What makes you think that?" he questioned.

"Well he was killed in the riot right? If I was one of the patients I would probably bring him down here and do to him what he did to me." Jayla said.

"That is somewhat disturbing." Dean told her. "But also kind of cool at the same time."

"Thanks. Now all we gotta do is find his body and torch it before his ghost get here." she said with a smile.

They were about to search the room when out of no where Ellicott's ghost appeared. He went after Jayla and began, what looked like to Dean, the same thing he had done to Sam. Jayla screamed in pain as Dean desperately searched for something iron. He found Sam's shotgun and fired it at the ghost. Jayla fell to the ground as it disappeared. Dean ran over to Jayla to see if she was alright.

"Jayla! Hey you okay!?" he shouted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You don't need to shout." she told him as she sat up.

"You're not going to go postal on me are you?" he asked.

"No. Whatever he tried to do didn't work." she replied.

"How? Why?"

"You have been non stop questions today. The answer to that particular one is that I'm Scottish. We're always angry."

Just then they heard Sam moan and get up. Dean went over to help him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." he answered.

"Glad to see you're okay, but right now we need to find a body." Jayla said.

Sam and Dean nodded and the trio began to search the room. Dean found something and motioned for the others to come over. They all crouched in front of a cupboard and opened it.

"That's just lovely." Jayla said as she looked at the small disheveled body of Doctor Ellicott.

"Time to light this sucker up." Dean said. He put the gasoline and salt on the body and was about to burn it when the ghost decided to come back.

Jayla grabbed the salt from Dean and chucked it at the ghost. She wasn't sure how much actually got out, but it seemed to do the trick. The ghost left and Dean tossed the matches onto the body.

"Burn you bloody bastard." Jayla said as she stood and watched the flames.

"You scare me sometimes." Sam told her.

"It's for a very good reason, trust me." Dean said.

"Probably." Jayla agreed.

After making sure the whole place wouldn't burn down they went back upstairs to Kat and her boyfriend.

"Did you fix it?" Kat asked.

"Yes we did. Now why don't we get you two out of here?" Jayla said.

Kat nodded and the group made their way to the entrance of the asylum. Jayla made sure the two teens were alright and gave them her number in case anything else happened.

"Think they'll be okay?" Sam asked as they watched them drive away.

"They'll be fine. Scared for life maybe." Dean said.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, sorry for shooting you Jayla." Sam apologized.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've been shot and it won't be last." she told him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need some food and some sleep." Dean said as they got in the car.

"I'm with ya on that one." Jayla said.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Been busy and such. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far I know I am. I just love hearing Jayla's Scottish accent when I write :) Feel free to tell whatever you want in the reviews and thank you to everyone who's followed and all the jazz. I love you all! **


	9. Watch and wait

**Chapter 11 **

Jayla sat on a tree stump with a little boy and girl sitting in her lap. They were sitting in front of an old house that Dean and Sam were currently in. Jayla had wanted to stay and help with the rawhead, seeing as she knew a lot about them, but Dean had said she needed to make sure the kids were alright. She didn't mind being out here with the kids, but she'd gotten a bad feeling when she left. Just then Sam came out of the house carrying Dean with him.

"What happened?" Jayla asked.

"Dean managed to get himself electrocuted." Sam answered.

"Sounds like him. You get him to a hospital, I'll catch up as soon as I can." she said.

"How are you going to get there?" Sam asked.

"I'll figure something out." she replied.

Sam nodded, put Dean in the Impala, and drove off. Jayla watched him go and then looked down at the two children sleeping in her lap. She let them use her phone to call their parents, so at least she would have a ride out of here. It was forty five minuets later when Jayla walked up to a very worried Sam in the hospital.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now." he told her.

"Well best we can do is wait and hope that he doesn't die." she said, sitting down in a chair.

"I seem to be doing that a lot." Sam muttered.

The two waited for what seemed like hours until a doctor finally came out to the waiting room. Sam woke up Jayla, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and they stood up as the doctor approached.

"So how is he?" Sam asked.

"He's fine for now. There was extensive damage to his heart and we weren't able to fix all of it. I'm sorry to say this, but for right now all we can do is keep him comfortable."

"You mean he's going to die? You have to do something!" Sam said, shouting the last part.

Jayla put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down. Then she turned to the doctor. "Thank you for all that you've done Doctor. Can we go see him?"

"He's still asleep for now. If you come back in the morning he should be well enough to have visitors."

"Okay. Thank you again for everything."

With that Jayla led Sam out of the hospital and towards the Impala. She decided that he shouldn't be driving and made him get in the passenger seat. After getting a room for herself and Sam at the local motel she left Sam there and went to get some dinner. When she came back Sam was already on his laptop looking for ways to help Dean.

"You should get some sleep." she said.

"I can't. I've got figure out a way to help Dean." he told her.

Jayla pulled out a chair and looked him in the eyes."Sam, I've been on the road with you for almost five months now. If there's one thing I've noticed it's that you hardly ever sleep. If you don't get some rest soon you're going to be the one that needs help. I think Dean would agree with me on this one."

Sam looked down at the table for a few moments before closing his laptop with a sigh. Jayla patted his shoulder, stood up, and walked to the door.

"I'll come get you when it's time to leave. Goodnight." she said, closing the door behind her.

Jayla sighed and opened the trunk of the Impala to get her duffle bag. When she closed trunk she stopped and looked around. After making sure that no one was there she went to her room. She stopped again at the door and turned around. Jayla could've sworn someone was watching her but she couldn't see anyone or anything. Shrugging it off she went into her room. Ten feet away in some bushes two voices could be heard.

"We should just go get her." one said.

"No. We have our orders. We watch and wait."


End file.
